In This Hell
by NeoMulder
Summary: Dark Vamp Buffy, New Slayer, Time Travel. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I woke from the usual cocktail of medications the facility gave me. Today made a year. My mom had comitted me in the psychiatric ward a year ago. She visited occasionally, but it had gotten less frequent. She was probably busy with some new project. Distracting herself from thinking about how much of a disappointment I had become, from thinking about how she blamed me for my dad leaving us four weeks before I was committed.

I sat up, my blonde hair spilling down my back as I blinked the haze from my bright blue eyes. Now there was nothing to do, but wait for the doctor's to come back and do whatever they were planning on next. I don't think my mom had read the sign in papers because I was getting a whole lot more attention then the other patients here. I was pretty sure some of it was illegal.

I looked over to the door when it swung open, revealing the doctor I had been waiting for and a man I had not been expecting nor did I know him. I frowned. "Who's he?"

"Today's your lucky day." The doctor I despised said. "He's here to sign you out."

"Doesn't my mom have to do that?" I inquired, standing up a little uncomfortable with the white tank top I wore with knee length black shorts.

"Normally, yes, but she had to get your stuff moved and instead sent this gentlemen to take care of it instead." She told me and I looked at the man. He was tall, wore a brown suit, had brown hair, and glasses. I didn't trust this situation, but it was my best shot of getting out of here, so I did a really stupid thing. I went to stand by the unknown man's side.

"I'm Rupert Giles." The man said in a british accent, holding his hand out to me.

I looked down at his hand. "I'm Caroline and I don't do handshakes."

He let his hand drop before he turned to the doctor. "Well, we should get going." The doctor nodded at him and took the bracelet I wore off of me and I followed Mr. Giles out of the rooms and was handed my clothes. "Your mother's asked me to drive you to Sunnydale and she'll be waiting."

I nodded. "I'm gonna go get dressed." I turned and walked behind the curtain, quickly changing before walking back out to him. I now wore dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and white sneakers. I had my blue hoody over my arm. These were the clothes I had worn when my mother had first called them.

Mr. Giles led me out to the parking lot and to an old style black car. I also noticed that it was night time. He opened the passenger side for me and after I had climbed in and the door was shut he went around to the driver's side before he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Sunnydale.

After a few minutes in silence he spoke. "You're sixteen, right?" I nodded, looking over at him. His expression was grim. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it a moment later before seemingly making up his mind and speaking. "This is going to be hard for you to...comprehend, but you need to know something. It's very important and you don't really have a choice in the matter."

I looked over at him in disbelief. "And what don't I have a choice in?"

"You're the new Slayer." He said, his tone heavy. "The Slayer of Vampires."

I looked at him to gauge if he was joking or not for a moment before I burst out laughing. "Yeah, sure. Maybe you should've stayed back there."

"I'm serious and I'm not insane." He said, his tone completely serious.

"Yeah?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Prove it."

"Fine." He said and pulled into an empty parking lot - I realized we had passed into Sunnydale by now - and I looked over at him waiting. "Get out."

I rolled my eyes but did as he said. "And how is this proving to me that I'm a vampire slayer?"

I watched as he climbed out, a sharp wooden stake in his hand and I felt a bit of nervousness flutter in my stomach. I didn't believe him, but I did believe that he believed it and I knew from experience there were consequences when you challeneged a crazies beliefs. Giles walked around the car over to me and I took a step back. Giles walked past me, making a motion to make me follow him. I sighed and followed.

He led me into a graveyard and I felt my nerves jump up, though more from the creepy cemetery then Giles this time. We walked in silence for about two minutes before I was suddenly tackled. I gasped and struggled against who held me. I was flipped over onto my back and I let out a soft shout of surprise when I saw who had a tackled me. Or rather what. This must be a dream because of the drugs, I thought as the vampire lunged for my throat.

Before he got there, however, a stake pierced his heart and he exploded into ash. I looked up to see Giles standing there with his stake.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, his voice soft though I wouldn't say it was friendly.

I scrambled away from him and got to my feet, running from him, but he was faster and he grabbed my wrist, jerking me to a stop.

"Let me go." I snapped, glaring at him. "I don't want anything to do with this."

"Like I said, you don't have a choice." Giles told me. "Only you can do the job."

"You just took care of it pretty well." I said. "Why don't you do it?"

"That one was weak." Giles said. "And I had already poisoned it before bringing you here. I was providing proof."

I stared at him in shock. "You're insane and I want nothing to do with you. Where's my mom? Did she even move here or was that a lie?"

"If you don't start training soon a lot of people are going to die." Giles said. "Possibly your mother or you."

"I think I'll be fine as long as I don't get involved." I said, angrily.

"No. You're not. They'll be able to tell you're the Slayer and there's worse things than vampires out there." Giles said. "Do you really want to let it run loose on the world?"

"Just tell me where my address is." I said, closing the subject.

Giles sighed. "213 Maple Street."

I nodded and turned away from him, stalking off and heading out of the cemeterey, looking around for things that might jump me. I knew I should be scared, but I wasn't for some reason. I had just been attacked by a vampire, but I wasn't scared the slightest bit. Maybe I was insane.

I walked until I saw someone and then I quickly headed over to them, asking for directions to the address I was given before I ran home. I slowed when I got to the door, which was unlocked and I walked in, looking around. My mother had already gotten everything inside and was passed out on the couch. I sighed and closed the door, locking it as I spotted a note. I picked it up, reading it quickly.

YOUR BEDROOM IS UPSTAIRS ON THE LEFT. MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME.

I sighed and headed upstairs into the room, walking in to see the bed was already set up. By now the drugs had completely worn off and I found myself collapsing onto my bed, curling up and quickly falling asleep.

**(I will be posting videos possible as sort of updates on what to expect in this fanfic.)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the first thing I saw was my mom. She was sitting beside me on my bed, staring. I looked at her for a moment before rolling out of the bed and grabbing some clothes.

My mother doesn't really look like me. Instead of blonde hair she has dark brown hair and her eyes are chocolate brown and while my skin is pale hers is tan, though I think that's just more of a preference.

I turned to her and spoke. "If you have something to say, then say it. I have to get ready for school."

"Giles, spoke to you last night, right?" She asked, not turning to look at me. Her voice was expressionless. "About you being the Slayer?"

I felt shock flow through me. "You...know...about that?"

"He spoke with me also." She offered for explanation. "He also said that you refused to start training."

"Um, yeah. " I said, turning to go into my bathroom. "I don't want to die at sixteen."

"It's your duty to embrace being a Slayer!" My mother suddenly yelled at me, turning to face me. I stared at her in shock. She never yelled. "And if you don't, you'll have to leave. I'll send you back to the facility."

"So it's either I go back to being drugged up all the time or I train to get killed?" I demanded in disbelieg. "Mom, that's not fair!"

"I know it isn't, but life isn't fair. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen, but it did and I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was bound too." She said and I saw tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to die, Caroline. Which is why I'm forcing you to start training. They'll come for you either way."

"And if I refuse you're sending me back to the facility so you don't have to watch me die, right?" I accused harshly. "Newsflash mom, you can't run from your problems forever. Now, get out. This is my room and I need to get ready for school."

My mother turned and went over to the door before looking back at me. "Giles will be in the library after school. If you don't show up, then you better not even come back home."

With that she left and I slammed my bathroom door shut, turning and leaning against it as a few tears fell. I grimaced when I realized I was crying and I quickly dashed the tears away with my hands before I got dressed in black jeans, my converse, and a long sleeved button-up light blue top. I yanked a brush through my hair before exiting my bathroom, grabbing my school bag which had thankfully already been packed for me, and heading downstairs and out the door.

I didn't say goodbye to my mother and neither did she. I think it was clear that we were no longer talking. I walked briskly as I tried not to think. it seemed impossible. I knew I was going to wind up going to the library after school. I couldn't go back to the facility and I didn't want to get kicked out either, though perhaps it would be better if that's what my mom wanted. She obviously didn't want me around anymore. Perhaps she'd stopped caring in the year we didn't see each other more than once a month.

I looked up at the school as I arrived and sighed. It was large, loud, and most of all normal. Which I needed right now. I hadn't had normal for a while now.

I hurried to the front office and saw that they already had my schedule and stuff for me. I smiled and thanked them before going to sit in my first classroom, looking around.

The day passed by pretty quickly, all of my subjects fairly easy. At the end of the school day I walked slowly to my locker, putting my things away before reluctantly turning to go to the library. I walked in and scowled at Giles.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I saw that he had several weapons and pads and stuff out.

"This isn't fair." I snapped, wanting to slap him. "I'm only sixteen. Do you even care?"

"No, not really." Giles said, his voice cold. "I'm following orders. Let's start with hand to hand combat. I'll show you a few things first and I expect you to learn it."

I sighed and leaned against a table, waiting. I watched as he demonstrasted a few hits and blocks using a dummy. I glared and defiantly didn't pay attention.

"Now, show me what I just taught you." Giles's voice brought me back to myself and I sighed, pushing away from the desk when he was suddenly throwing a punch at me. I quickly ducked only to find that he was throwing his knee at me, expecting me to duck.

On instinct I brought my arms up to shield my face as Giles's knee hit my stomach and his arms came down on my back. I would cry out, but I didn't have the air and I fell to the ground, gasping.

"This is why you pay attention." Giles said, his voice steely. "I was pulling my hits, but the vampires won't and they will kill you if they get the chance and then someone will take your place."

Once I had caught my breath I got to my feet. "Yeah, well maybe that would be better. Did you train the last one two? She probably died because of you and your training. Were you this cruel to her as well? She probably turned out to be a cold-hearted bitch, didn't she?"

One minute I was yelling at him the next I was being slammed into the table. "Don't you dare speak of her again!" Giles snapped at me, pinning me down to the table. I felt myself tremble in fear and I tried to slow my breathing as Giles pulled away from me, letting go of the tight grip he had on my arms. "Now let's get to work. I'm only showing you one more time and then I'm not holding back. You need to learn and you need to learn fast."

This time when he demonstrated for me I payed attention and I was more or less ready when he attacked me next. I managed to block the first two hits he threw at me, but when I tried to throw a kick at his midsection, he caught my leg and lifted me up, flipping me in the air before he let go, letting me crash onto a table on my back.

Once again breath escaped me and it took me a moment after I had caught my breath to get up. "You can't teach me like this."

"I can and I am." Giles corrected, tossing me a few pads for my arms and midsectiion.

"If you continue this, I'll be dead before the vampires even get a chance!" I protested as tears threatened. I was now frightened of this man. He could and was hurting me. Yes, I knew pain was a good motivator, but it wouldn't help if I was half dead after each training.

Giles looked at me for a moment and his expression softened a little. "Fine, we'll start with putting power behind your hits." He reached down and grabbed a punching mat as I set the pads and stuff down. "Roundhouse."

I walked over to him and threw the kick I recognized from his demonstration.

"Put more power from your hips into it. Turn more." Giles said and I threw the same kick, adding the tips he had offered. "Good. Again."

And that's how it continued for the next two hours. He would wait until I had the move pretty much down and then he would show me how to block against it and he would have me block it. He wasn't pulling them as much as he probably could, but he was pulling them enough so that it would only bruise me.

When I got home I was exhausted, but the first words out of my mother's mouth was that she expected me to unpack three of the boxes in my room and I angrily stormed upstairs to my room.

This wasn't fair, I thought as I grabbed a box and set it on my bed. It was six and I had been working nonstop. I still had homework to do and I wanted to have a life at some point as well, but what did I get? I got to get beat up and then had to do chores, was expected to do my homework, and I couldn't tell anyone about any of this. Yeah, just another bombshell. Though who would I tell. All of my friends had practically forgotten about me the minute I told them my mom was committing me. They figured I was crazy.

It wasn't until I was on the second box that I realized I was crying, though it was angry tears. I grabbed one other box, dumped it on my bed before gathering them and throwing the now empty cardboard boxes out of my room and down the stairs. After that I slammed the door closed and locked it before turning to go back to work.

I glared at the mess on my bed before walking over to the window, throwing it open and climbing out onto the roof. I carefully closed the window before going over to the edge of the roof and lowering myself down before letting myself drop.

I broke into a run and just ran until I couldn't anymore. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, but I eventually wound up in the cemetery. I gasped softly when I realized where I was and I frowned, turning to leave. I was startled when I turned and found a guy about nineteen standing behind me. Something didn't feel right.

"You look lost." He said, his voice was soft and melodic. His hair was black and slightly spiked, but not overly and he wore a black casual suit jacket without a tie. He had a white T-shirt underneath and he wore black jeans.

"I'm not." I said, turning away from him. "I'm just walking around."

"In a cemetery?" He inquired and I felt him take a step closer to me.

"Well, why are you here then?" I demanded, turning to face him. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm...looking for someone." He said, stepping closer to me again. I resisted the urge to step away from him.

"Well, good luck finding them." I said, letting my arms drop to my sides. "This is where we go our seperate ways."

With that I turned and started walking away. I froze as he spoke again. "I think I've found her."

I looked around for whoever he was talking about, but he just continued to stare at me.

"I don't know you." I said, my voice firm. "And I want you to leave me alone."

"Too late for that...Slayer." He said and I felt my blood run cold. "I'm Angelus and you smell quite delicious."

I stared at him in fear before turning and running from him. I was running even faster than I had to get here. But it wasn't fast enough and he quickly caught up to me, pulling me into a mausoleum and throwing me into the wall. I cried out as I fell to the ground.

"I haven't tasted a Slayer yet." Said a female's voice and I looked up to see a blackhaired girl standing in the doorway to the mausoleum. "I want her."

"This one's mine, Buffy." Angelus growled at her.

"Now, now Angelus." Another voice said. "I'm sure we can share. Like we did back in the day."

I quickly got to my feet, backing away from them. "Stay away from me."

They all turned to me and the women, Buffy laughed. "The little doll's scared. Can I keep her, Spike?"

"Of course, darling." Spike said, stroking her hair. "We won't kill her and she can be your toy."

He had blonde hair and he wore a biker's jacket. He also had a scar over his eye.

"Will you be joining in Angelus?" Buffy inquired sweetly, looking over at him.

"Of course. I'm the one who tracked her down." He said before he turned and walked over to me. He stroked my face and I flinched away, surprised when I saw that his hand had come away, covered in blood. He licked it off of his fingers and smiled at me, his face changing to that of a beast's. He jumped at me and was about to bite when he suddenly cried out in pain.

I frowned and looked up as the other two vampire's cried out all of them gripping their heads.

"Get away from her." A clear female voice said. And I looked up to see a woman about twenty nine walk in, her hand held out. "You two, leave." She let Buffy and Spike go and they quickly left, leaving Angelus writhing on the ground. "As for you," The woman said, kneeling beside Angelus. "Here's your soul back. I found it floating in the wind. Have fun." With the woman took Angelus's face in her hands, placing her lips on his before she stood up. I saw a white mist flow from her into Angelus and then she let up on the pain she was inflicting on him before she turned to me. "Your different from the other Slayers. I wish you luck." With that she turned and left. I looked at Angelus as he stood up, looking up at me.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking apologetically at me. I frowned, trying to comprehend this one- eighty. "I wasn't myself, exactly. Does that hurt?"

I looked at him for a moment before the burning pain on the side of my pain let itself be known. The adrenaline had kept me from paying it any attention, but now that was gone and I found myself tipping to the side as waves of dizziness crashed over me. I tried to get away as Angelus caught me, but he quickly steadied me before he stepped back.

"You were going to kill me." I said, backing away from him.

"I won't do that now." He said. "I can feel guilt and regret now. That's what that woman was doing. Please let me walk you home."

"No way." I snapped, walking past him and out into the night air. "Go to hell."

"Please. There's more vampires out there." Angelus said. "If they see you, they won't hesitate."

"Well, then why didn't they attack me a minute ago before you showed up?" I demanded.

"Because they knew I was after you and I've made quite a reputation for myself." He explained. "But if they see you, they'll either know I'm not on their side anymore or they'll think you've killed me. Either way they'll attack you."

I glared at him before I sighed. "And how are you gonna walk me home without them thinking something's up?"

"They'll think I'm taking you home for...other things." He said, a little uncomfortably. It only took me a moment to catch on and I grimaced at him.

"Fine. Let's just get going." I turned and began walking back the way I'd come.

Soon I was home and I looked up at the window I had gotten out of, wondering how I was going to get up there.

"Here." Angelus said, lacing his fingers together and kneeling down. I sighed and stepped into his hand, letting him boost me up until I could grab onto the roof and pull my self up.

I looked down at him. "Thanks, Angelus." My tone made it very clear that I was still angry with him.

"I actually prefer Angel when I have my soul." He corrected me.

"Well, isn't that a little narcissitic?" I said with malice before I turned and opened my window, climbing back in and slamming it shut again before I shoved everything off my bed and went into my bathroom to clean out the wound on my head. I walked out to my room when I was done, leaving the door locked as I laid down and went to sleep.

**(I may or may not do those videos, debating it right now, but please review to tell me if you like it, share your ideas on the story and as long as it doesn't mess with the few things I already have suggested I'll do my best to fit it in. Thanks.)**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up next I thought about the night's events for a moment before I quickly got to my feet, nearly falling over at the wave of dizziness that crashed over me. Probably shouldn't have just gone to sleep last night after taking a serious hit to the head, I chastised myself, but I knew I didn't really think sensibly when I was angry about something. It was a serious flaw of mine.

Quickly changing into a new outfit - faded blue jeans, scuffed converse sneakers, and a little bit too big black sweater with the words 'Life's a Lie' scrawled across the front. Today I didn't care about how I looked. Why should I? My life was pretty much going to hell anyways, so why worry about it?

With that, I hurried downstairs and burst through the front door, slamming it shut behind me as I purposefully left everything I'd need for school behind at home. I was throwing it all in, maybe when I got expelled I could have at least a little bit of free time.

When I reached the school, I received several looks that told me just how weird everyone thought I was and then I pretty much just got ignored, until I got to class and didn't have my homework, then I got detention. I was secretly very pleased at this thought. This meant that I wouldn't have to deal with Giles and his training for at least an hour.

At the end of the day, I had managed to get myself a detention every day for the rest of the week. Just wait until tomorrow, I thought as I settled into my chair, propping my feet up on the desk and reclining back.

I ignored the teacher when he walked in though unfortunately my plan didn't work as Giles walked in behind him. I sighed and rolled my eyes as the teacher came over to me. "You'll be going with Mr. Giles, you're off the hook."

"Joy." I said monotonously, not moving to get up. "I think I like it here though. It's better than having to lie to everyone, right?"

Annoyance crossed Giles's features as he spoke. "Unfortunately, you have a few things you forgot to finish earlier. Would you please come with me? I wouldn't want to have to call your mother."

I glared at him and got to my feet, walking out the door and walking in the opposite direction of the library. "Do you think I care about what my mother has to say?"

"I know you do." Giles said, keeping pace with me. "I take it you woke up late."

"On purpose because I don't care about school or my life." I snapped. "I mean, that's the proper thing for a Slayer, right? Dedicate our lives to killing vamps and not having any fun..." I brought my hand off and began ticking things off on my fingers. "...or free will, or friends, or any life to speak of. That about sums it up, wouldn't you say?"

"You can continue acting like a spoiled brat and we can argue about this or we can get to training." Giles said as we came around full loop and stopped in front of the library. "Your choice. If you choose wrong, you won't like it."

"And what will you do exactly?" I inquired, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning against the door. "You gonna kill me? Might as well. I'm heading there anyways. Gonna get my mom to send me back to the psych ward? She's probably going to do that anyways. Or, I know, get my mom to just kick me out? But wait, that wouldn't do anything either since I'm pretty sure I can survive on my own."

"And what are you planning on doing to deal with the things that come after you?" Giles demanded. "If you don't know how to fight them then they will kill you."

"I think I'll take my chances." I answered, without hesitation.

"Look, I don't want to deal with you, honestly I couldn't care less about you." Giles said, coldly. "Fine. Go ahead and get yourself killed, maybe the next Slayer will be more agreeable."

"Sounds good to me." I said, putting false cheer in my voice as I pushed away from the wall and turned to head away from the library. "See you later."

Giles didn't say anything, but the sound of the library door swinging shut told me that he had accepted my answer and left it at that. I didn't go back to detention, but rather headed home.

Unfortunately, I guess my mom hadn't been kidding. When I reached my front porch she was setting my large shoulder bag out onto the front steps.

"You can come back when you're ready to deal with your responsibilities." She said. "I'm very disappointed in you."

With that she turned and went back inside and I heard the distinct click of the lock on the door. Pain clawed at my chest and I blinke back tears as I scooped my bag up off the step and stormed away from the house. Not looking back as I headed for the cemetery.

I still had my phone. She would eventually call, realizing she'd made a mistake, I told myself as I dashed away a few escaped tears.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." A cheery voice said from my right. I glared at her and pulled my blonde hair down to hide my face.

"Go away, Madeline." I snapped, walking faster, but of course she was capable of keeping up. She was after all just in my head. She was one of the reasons I'd been sent to a psych ward in the first place. Her curly silver locks framed her tan face and her blue and brown eyes only added to the image.

"You need to realize the truth, Caroline." She said, not as cheerful as before. "She's not going to make things right between you two, no matter how much you want her too. She's always going to expect more from you and she's going to do terrible things to punish you if you don't comply. Like this. She kicked you out because you don't want to be set up for slaughter. She doesn't care about you."

"Yeah, well this all started because of you and all of your friends." I hissed at her, stopping by an empty crypt. The sun was nearly set now.

"Why'd you come here, Carrie?" An annoying voice said in a British accent from behind me. I only just managed not to jump.

"Where else was I supposed to go?" I demanded of Jhon. His hair was dirty blonde and was wavy, he looked like a supermodel. The only thing off about him was the thin white scar that ran down the side of his neck.

"Anywhere, but the place where you've almost died two nights in a row, would've been fine." Madeline said, looking around with her plump lips pursed.

"Who are you to judge me anyways?" I snapped, throwing my hands up. "You're just hallucinations."

"We are projections of parts of you, Carrie, so basically we aren't judging you." Jhon said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "You are."

"Yes, well thanks for summing that up." I said, sarcastically. "It's really made my day."

"Who are you talking to?" A familiar voice said and I turned to face Angel. His voice was filled with more warmth than before.

"Um..." I stuttered as I tried to come up with an answer that didn't completely make me sound like a looney. "..myself. Yeah, I was just talking to myself."

Angel raised an eyebrow at me. "And what are you doing here?"

"Didn't have anywhere else to go." I murmured. "Well, I did, but no where to get away from people trying to control me all the time."

"You have a bag." He noted, motioning to it.

"Yeah. My mom kicked me out." I explained, making my tone casual though it broke slightly at the end of my sentence. "Nothing to worry about."

After a moment of silence, Angel spoke."You aren't safe out here."

"Why does that matter to you?" I snapped, glaring at him. "You tried to kill me last night."

"I told you, I didn't have a soul then and-"

"Oh, and I guess that's a good excuse, is it?" I interrupted, throwing my arms up. "Soul or no soul, it doesn't change the fact that you did it."

"I know." He mumured, looking down. "But I do care. I don't want people to die. Not any more. It's wrong."

"It's good that you feel that way, but it's not going to get me to forgive you which is the real reason you decided to come talk to me, isn't it?"

"It's part of the reason, but I am mostly just looking out for you." He said.

"A stranger." I pointed out. "The only reason anyone ever tries to help a stranger is because they want to feel better about themselves. In your case, you tried to kill me and you don't want to deal with that so you're blaming it all on the fact that you were soulless at the time and then coming to me saying you want to help."

"He's kind of cute." Madeline cut in, leaning on my shoulder. I nearly rolled my eyes at her as I subtly tried to push her off.

"Maybe you're right, but it doesn't change the fact that you aren't safe out here." Angel said. "Why don't you come stay at my place tonight. You'll be safe there."

"Again, you tried to kill me." I said, hoisting my bag higher up on my shoulder and turning to leave. "And you haven't even done the one thing most people do when they've made a mistake."

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I wasn't myself." Angel said, reaching out and grabbing my arm. "Please, don't walk away. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Isn't that cute?" Jhon murmured as Madeline moved away from me, admiring Angel.

Sighing, I turned to face him, ignoring Jhon and Madeline. "Fine, but only for one night and only because you apologized without too much prompting."

With that Angel let go of my arm and turned to head to his place. I quietly followed, quietly glad that I wasn't sleeping outside with the other vampires tonight.

**(Enjoy. And please review and give your ideas. I get writer's block really easily so ideas and suggestions really help my writing. If you give me your ideas I will be sure to give you credit for it as a side note after I post a chapter. Thanks for those who've already reviewed and read this.)**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I seriously debated actually getting out of bed, though I suppose I had to since this wasn't actually my bed. Sighing, I rolled over and got to my feet, finding my brush in my bag and yanking it through my hair before leaving the room to find Angel. I brought my bag with me, hanging it on my shoulder.

Upon exiting the bedroom, I found Angel sitting on the couch, contemplating something. I leaned against the door, just watching him and waiting for him to notice me.

"Sleep well?" Jhon's voice made me jump and Angel's head snapped over to look at me. I waved a little as I inwardly scowled at Jhon. "Fine. Don't answer me."

Angel quietly got to his feet and slowly approached me. "Hey."

"Hey, did you get any sleep?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He shook his head and I frowned. "I didn't keep you up, did I?"

"No. I don't normally sleep at night. Since I can't go out in the daytime, it's the perfect time for me to sleep." Angel said. "Why would you think you had kept me up?"

"Well, you seem to enjoy watching me so I was hoping your past time hadn't gotten in the way." I said with a small smile to show that I was mostly joking though he did always seem to be around. "What time is it?"

"Noon. I believe that school just got out." He told me.

I nodded and looked down. "Thank you. For helping me."

"You're welcome. Besides, I kind of owed you."

I pushed away from the door and looked back up at him. "Well, I suppose I should get going. I don't want to be anymore of burden then I already have been."

I quickly started to head around him and towards the front door.

"It's fine." Angel said, grabbing my arm gently to stop me. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. I don't mind you being here. Plus, you don't really have anywhere to go and if I let you go now, then you'll probably just be hunted down later tonight."

Frowning I looked back up at him, debating with myself. I knew I would most likely be safe here and it wasn't like I had any friends here. I slowly nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

I smiled and went to sit on the couch, Angel soon following me. "I'm sorry. About what happened with your mother."

"It's fine." I said, looking over at him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but still." Angel said, his gaze intent.

"Thank you." With that we lapsed into a comfortable silence. After about fifteen minutes Angel fell asleep and I found myself studying him. He did seem to be less murdery now and if I was being honest with myself I found him to be kind of attractive.

"Finally." Jhon's voice said as he appeared between Angel and me on the couch. "I thought he'd never fall asleep."

"What do you want?" I demanded quietly, standing and going into the kitchen so I didn't wake Angel.

"Look, do you seriously think this guy isn't going to hurt you after what he did the night before last?" Jhon demanded, rolling his eyes at me.

"Yes, I do." I snapped, glaring at the stupid hallucination. "I saw something happen to him and he seems pretty believable so just back off."

"You know, you're kind of annoying what with all the second chances you hand out to people." Jhon commented, leaning against a counter.

"Yeah, well. People change and so they deserve at least a second chance." I said, looking away from him.

"If you trust him so much, then why are you arguing with yourself over this?" Jhon asked, his eyes glinting when I glanced up at him.

"Because I apparently am trying to entertain myself." I murmured, heading back to the living room. "Now, go away."

I was surprised when he did just that and I went to sit back down on the couch. For some reason I found myself thinking about Buffy and Spike. Angel had seemed to know them pretty well and they didn't seem to be on very good terms either. But who were they? Perhaps I would ask him when he woke up, I thought.

I soon found myself falling asleep next to Angel.

**(Sorry it's so short. I had writer's block and rehearsals and a few other things to juggle. Hope you like it though and please review. Thanks.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Panting, I went over to the counter and lifted my water bottle to my lips, taking a big drink before setting it down and looking over to Angel. I had now been staying at his place for a week and a half and I'd found myself feeling all warm and fuzzy when I was around him. It made no sense that I would feel that way about someone I knew was way out of my league. He was a vampire and I was human. More or less. Besides he probably didn't feel anything towards me at all. What significance did I have that would set me apart from everyone else? I was just a plain ordinairy girl who had been sent to an asylum by her mother. So not only was I depressinly ordinairy, I was also considered crazy AKA bad business. And to top it all off, I was expected to kill vampires and other things that I hadn't known even existed before coming to Sunnydale.

Anyways, he'd been training me. His approach was better than the one Giles had and even though we trained everyday, no matter how tired I was, I found that I actually enjoyed Angel's company though I couldn't stop thinking about Buffy and Spike. Angel had obviously known them, but I couldn't bring myself to ask about them. I mean, it's not like I could just suddenly drop it into conversation and I had the feeling that Angel was close to them. Bad or good. Though I definitely knew that he didn't partake in their games or even talk to them when he was in possession of his soul.

"Alright." Angel said, breaking me from my reverie as he looked over at me. "Let's see how much you've learned."

I walked over to him and as he threw a right punch at me, I blocked, simultaneously throwing a left knee at his stomach as I got ready to block another punch with my left arm. He blocked my knee and as he did so I jumped, throwing my right leg at his ear as I landed on my other foot. As I landed, I threw my right hand in a jab at his sternum as he barely blocked my leg. My jab hit and I dropped into a leg sweep, knocking him off his feet before I rolled to grab one of the stakes lying on the ground. Leaping quickly to my feet, I noticed that Angel had already regained his footing and was coming at me with a side snap kick. I spun out of reach before leaping up onto his counter - knocking my water bottle over, but whatever - and jumping in a back flip over him and landing on my feet before I gently, but quickly positioned the stake over his heart.

"Good." Angel said, turning to face me with a smile as I lowered the stake. "At least I know you'll more or less be able to take on a vamp by yourself."

I nodded and went to pick up my water bottle. "Only because of you."

"If you had protested to me training you so hard, then I would have given you a day off." Angel said, his tone soft.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have learned much of anything." I said before gulping down some water.

Angel walked up to me and I lowered the water bottle. Frowning, I tilted my head to the side. Angel had a rather serious look on his face or at least I thought it was serious.

After a moment he lifted his hand and carefully tucked the hair that had fallen out of my ponytail behind my ear and after a moment he began to lean in, his gaze going to my lips. I felt my heart stop for a moment before hammering in my chest. I felt my throat close up and I quickly cleared it, effectively ruining the moment.

"Thank you." I said, pulling away from him and setting the bottle I still held onto the counter before I headed for the bathroom, grabbing my bag as I passed it. "I'm going to take a shower. Be out soon."

As soon as I was in the bathroom, I closed and locked the door before leaning against it and sliding down so I was sitting with my legs up against my chest. What the hell? I quickly yanked the rubberband out of my hair, letting my blonde locks tumble down around my face.

Sighing, I forced myself to my feet and started the shower, stripping out of my work out clothes before climbing in, letting the hot water wash over me. That had been the last thing I'd expected from him.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Madeline said, appearing in the shower with me. "Come on. He's cute. You haven't even seen any guys for like a year before you came here so what's the deal? Why'd you pull away?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I snapped, turning away from her. It was one thing when they just popped up out of the blue when I was walking down the street or talking to someone, but while I was in the shower? Come on!

"Because Angel is cute. And he seems to be attracted to you. So A plus B equals C." Madeline said, leaning on my shoulder.

I shrugged her off. "Knock it off."

"Come on. If I like him then you definitely like him." Madeline said, leaning against the wall. "After all, I am just a projection of you."

"All you want is pyshicality." I said, rolling my eyes. "And who's to say you like him because my subconscious created you like that? Just because you like him, doesn't mean I do."

"Um, yeah. It kinda does." Jhon said, also appearing in the shower. "You would have to notice him and know what those feelings felt like for your subconscious to be able to make Maddie feel like that about him."

"So, hah." Madeline said, flipping her now wet hair over her shoulder. "Now, finish up in here and go out there and take control of what almost and would have happened earlier if you hadn't so stupidly pulled away."

"I'm not interested in that." I said with a groan. "Now will you guys just let me shower in peace?"

"You're not interested in him, huh?" Jhon said with a chuckle. "That's funny."

"How so?" I asked, glaring at him. "And have you ever heard of privacy?"

"You have a problem with me being in the shower with you?" He asked, frowning. "I'm not attracted to you since you aren't attracted to yourself, which would be really weird."

"Come on, Caroline." Madeline said with a sigh. "You were in the equivalent of a cell for a little over a year. Without any cute guys around at all. Of course you're interested. Now stop lying to yourself and get out there. You've been in here for an hour."

"If I go out there will you stop bothering me?" I asked and they both nodded so I shut the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself.

After drying off and getting dressed in some jeans, converse, and a light blue blouse I walked out into the living room, setting my bag down on the floor. Angel appeared to have left and I sighed, sitting down on the couch.

Madeline and Jhon had thankfully disappeared and I was now left to my own devices. I shook my head and reclined back onto the couch. Those two always made things so complicated. There was absoloutely no truth in what they were saying though. None at all. Nope.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll believe it.

I curled into a fetal position and just sat there staring at the television - which was off - until I fell asleep.

**(So there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I actually had fun writing it. I really love the action scenes I write in my fanfics. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten, please remember to review because honestly it motivates me to write faster because I really don't like letting people down. If there's anything you would like to see in this story, post in the review and I'll do my best to get it written. And please offer ideas. I'm a little terrible at writing normal interactions with people, though I do my best. Again hope you like it, review, and live long and prosper.)**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a start. My dream had basically been a recap of the confrontation with Spike and Buffy and it hadn't even explained anything. Sighing, I climbed off of the couch and looked around. Angel still wasn't back. Frowning I debated searching his room for something about Buffy. Or Spike. After all it was obvious that they meant something to him. He had to have at least something and maybe it would be better then asking him to his face and possibly getting yelled would be just my luck.

Shaking my head, I walked over to his room and immedeately went over to the box that was at the foot of the bed. Popping it open, I grabbed the first thing that looked promising. A small leather book. Frowning I sat cross legged on the ground and opened the book. What I saw shocked me. It wasn't a journal exactly, but rather it spoke about different people. Or to be specific vampires.

I flipped through it, looking at the names and I eventually came across Buffy. She hadn't been a vampire for more then a few years. It said that she had been killed or rather turned by a vampire named Kralik. According to the journal some Council had purposely set him after her because she was...wait. That couldn't be right.

"She was the Slayer before you." Madeline's voice said from behind me and I jumped, looking over at her angrily. "Giles got upset because you mentioned her."

"If you want more answers, I think that Giles is the person to go to." Jhon said from the other side of me. I nodded and closed the book, carefully placing it back where I had gotten it before I closed the box and went back out to the living room just as Angel walked in.

"Hey." I said, waving slightly before letting my hand drop. "Where've you been?"

"I was dealing with an errand." He answered, going to sit on the couch.

I nodded and sat next to him. "I actually have something that I need to do. I'm going to go talk to my mom. It's probably best if I do it by myself considering."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked, completely believing the lie. "She hasn't called or anything."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I murmured, looking down at my lap. "I can't stay at your place forever. Besides, she's still my mother. She'll come through."

"I hope that's true." He said, looking at me with a serious expression before he gave me a small smile. "Good luck."

I returned the smile and nodded before standing and heading for the door. "I'll be back later. Either because I still don't have anywhere to go or because I've come to pick up my stuff."

"Caroline." Angel's voice made me turn to face him. "Be careful."

"Are you seriously not going to kiss him?" Madeline said from beside me as I nodded to Angel. "Come on, you know you want to."

I turned and left the small aparment type place and headed down the street, rolling my eyes at Caroline. "He's a vampire. I'm a vampire Slayer. Do you really see that working out?"

"You could always just do it for fun." Madeline said, a wicked smirk crossing her face.

"No, I can't." I snapped, walking a bit faster. "That's not who I am."

"You're such a buzzkill." Madeline whined before disappearing. I shook my head as I neared the school. Giles would most likely be in the library. I headed there and upon entering and catching sight of the Watcher I felt slight fear rise in me, but I forced it down.

"So, you're still alive, are you?" Giles asked, his voice bored.

I crossed my arms and glared. "I want to know about Buffy."

Giles's expression darkened and I noticed the crossbow that was very well in his reach. He didn't move towards it though only glared and waited for me to speak again.

"I know she's a vampire and that she was the Slayer before me. I know that Kralik turned her and is still out there." I said, dropping my arms and walking towards him. "I don't however know the specifics and I have a feeling that they're important."

"It won't do you any good to know." Giles said, his tone cold. "After all you're just a Slayer without any training. What would you do with it? You can't stop Kralik."

"I want to know and I think I deserve to know." I snapped angrily.

He stared at me in silence for a moment before finally speaking. "If you can beat me, I'll tell you."

For the first time since walking into the library I felt doubt flit through me, but I shoved it away. Something inside of me was telling me that this information would be really important later on. "Fine."

Giles looked at me in slight shock before he quickly grabbed the crossbow, aiming it at me with deadly speed. However, I had expected that to be his first move and had dropped into a roll as he fired. As soon as I was out of the line of fire, I leapt up and vaulted myself over a table with my hand, kicking Giles with both legs as I came around. He wasn't able to duck or get out of the way, but the kick didn't seem to faze him too much. He swung the cross bow around and I quickly dropped down onto my side, kicking up at the crossbow as he fired another shot. The arrow went over my head and the crossbow flew up out of his hands and I quickly kicked him back so he couldn't catch it.

He quickly regained his balance as I got to my feet, grabbing the crossbow and throwing it to the otherside of the library since the goal wasn't to kill him. Giles lunged at me, leaping over the table and grabbing my legs. We tumbled down to the ground and I gasped as my head hit the table and then the ground. A moment later Giles was overtop me and throwing a punch at my face. This time I could tell that he wasn't going to pull his punches and he very well might kill me for all I knew. I managed to bring my arms up to block my face and quickly slammed my elbow into his ribcage with as much power as I could. He groaned before grabbing my wrists and pinning my arms over my head with one hand before bringing back his other to punch me painfully across the face.

I groaned and tried to ignore the pain in my jaw so I could think. I trapped his leg with my own and brought my head smashing into his before I twisted my hips, shoving him off of me. He lost hold of my wrists and I disentangled myself from him and stood, throwing a quick kick at his stomach. It connected and I dropped onto my knee on top of him, causing him to groan in pain again. Once he was down I grabbed a nearby chair, breaking it on the ground and lifting a rather sharp piece of wood and moving to position it over his heart, but his hands grabbed my arm holding it off before he rolled so that he was now over top of me and pushing the make shift stake towards my heart instead of his own. My wrist screamed in pain as I tried to hold him off. He was much stronger then me though and I was having trouble figuring out what to do. I couldn't headbutt him because he was too high up and that would just end with me impaling myself.

"Fine." I ground out. "You win." He didn't let up. "I said you win. I give up." He still pressed it closer towards my heart when he was suddenly ripped off of me. I frowned in confusion and sat up. Angel had ripped him off of me and was now pinning him to the wall.

"Are you okay?" Angel called over his shoulder.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself up to my feet. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Angelus." Giles growled. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"No. I really don't." Angel said, yanking the stake Giles still held out of his hands and tossing it to me. "Now, I'm going to let you go and then we'll leave."

"Angel, I haven't..." I started angrily, but he cut me off with a glare. "Fine."

Angel looked at Giles for a moment more before letting him drop to the ground. Giles gave him a nod and then turned to glare at me before he turned and walked away, disappearing behind the bookshelves.

Angel sighed and walked over to me, grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards the exit. I followed and was surprised when he stayed silent. He didn't speak until we had reached the sidewalk and were far away from the school. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I would get some answers." I told him and felt irritation when Jhon and Madeline appeared next to me. "I knew you wouldn't tell me if I just asked and I didn't think attacking you would've been a really great way to go about either."

"So you go get into a fight with Giles?" He demanded, his tone calm, but obviously angry.

"I knew he would have the answers and I wasn't originally going to get into a fight with him either." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "He said that if I was able to beat him in a fight then he would tell me."

"And you nearly got yourself killed!" This time Angel's voice did get some volume.

"It's not like I expected it to go down like that, Angel." I snapped, turning away from.

ANGEL'S POV

I felt a warm feeling in my chest as she said my name. It was the first time she had said it. The feeling only lasted a moment as the anger and worry filtered back in, though I did try to keep my voice a bit more calm. "You should never have fought him, you should never have gone to talk to him, and you shouldn't have lied to me."

She spun around and fixed her angry green eyes on me. "You aren't my father and you have no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"Don't you get it?!" I demanded. "He was going to kill you. If I had believed your story about going to talk to your mother then you would be dead right now. You might act like you don't care if you die or not, but if that was true than you would probably have wound up killing yourself already." She was silent and I saw tears brim her eyes and realized she was close to crying, but she quickly got a hold of herself. "Look, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I know more of the story then Giles does anyways."

She nodded and it looked like she was going to turn and walk away but I was surprised when she suddenly threw her arms around me, burying her face in my shoulder. A moment later the aroma of her blood was excruciatingly strong. I wanted to bite her, but at the same time I didn't. I wasn't sure how or why, but this girl was special to me in some way.

CAROLINE'S POV

I took another moment to get myself under control before I pulled away from Angel and turned to head to his place. He kept pace with me and we were soon sitting on his couch.

"So then..." I started looking up at him. "What exactly happened?"

**(Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I had rehearsals and a camping trip and sadly I had writer's block so..yeah. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. I decided to give a little information on how Angel feels around Caroline. Hope you like it. Please review.)**


End file.
